The Innocent
by WinchesterWench
Summary: A short story set at the time of Dead Mans Blood....I own nothing but the character of India oD


The Innocent

"What do you mean you don't want to?" snapped Kate nastily.  
"I mean…… I just don't want to ok?" India replied with a trace of nervousness in her husky voice.  
She was just 25 years old. Had stumbled across the gang of good looking misfits in a bar in Manning, Colarado 8 months ago. She was drinking alone, drowning her sorrows after a messy and painful breakup from her last boyfriend Alec.  
They were loud, and looked to be having fun. One of them, a blonde girl that looked to be in her late teens introduced herself as Amelia, and offered to buy India a beer. Feeling more desolate than she had in a very long time, India accepted the beer and the invitation to join them for a game of pool. Bottle after bottle was consumed, and India wound up quite drunk. Funny…….. None of the others did…..

They eventually stumbled outside, India being half carried, half dragged by 2 guys.   
"Lets all go back to the cabin guys" said the brunette, Kate, with a smirk.  
"Great idea my love" replied the one guy that had taken a backseat during all the merriment in the pub. He was dressed in jeans, black t-shirt and a battered black leather biker jacket. If it wasnt plainly obvious he was "with" this Kate, she might have come on to him…..

Once inside the cabin, nearly everyone of the group went and laid down on their hammocks. India had sobered up enough to start questioning her surroundings, and to not really feel comfortable with the situation. Kate and biker jacket, whos name shed just heard murmered in a lovers hushed voice was Luther, were getting very cosy on a hammock only yards away from India. She didnt know where to look, but couldnt really help herself.  
"You like to watch huh?" asked Luther as Kate swayed on his lap.  
India stayed silent.  
"Either you do or you don't lady, which is it?" he said testily.  
"Er…… no, not much really" India answered softly.  
Luther walked over to where she was sat, stiff backed on a chair. She was feeling really frightened now. Something just wasnt right here.  
"Well….. My soul mate Kate here likes to watch, so well just let her……"  
And with that, he grabbed a hold of Indias long midnight black hair, pulled her head down and sank his fangs into her jugular.  
It happened so fast she didnt have a clue what was happening to her at first. She was aware of the laughter of a female……more laughter…… lots of different people laughing……. GOD!……. Why was Kates boyfriend kissing her neck! And why was Kate laughing? And more importantly, why did she seem to be having the most intense sexual experience ever…….. Whatever Luther was doing to her neck, and by this point it felt more like a lovebite, it was damn good!  
"Enough!" she heard a female snap.  
"Jealous Kate? Hahahahaha……." Feeling her senses swim, India closed her eyes…….

She came around slowly and groggily. Her eyes felt gritty. She looked around her….. the rest of the motley crew were sleeping soundly. Kate and Luther nestled together like all the lovers of old.  
Were her hands tied? What the…….? Glancing round, on the floor next to her was a bottle containing the richest looking ruby red liquid shed ever seen. And then her stomach growled in the strangest hunger shed ever known……..

Shuffling her feet, shed woken up Kate.  
"Hey there sleepyhead" she said smiling a genuine smile for the first time in their aquaintence.  
"Why am I tied up and what the hell is going on here?" India asked forcefully.  
"Its just for your own safety…..relax. We are one big happy family here. Pretty soon, you wont remember life outside our nest" Kate replied.  
"Pardon? Nest?" snapped India.  
"Welcome to the beautiful, most satisfying life imaginable. The life of the vampire…."  
Kate had crawled over to her. "This" she said " is your dinner India darling…drink up"  
Forcing Indias head back, she upended the bottle into her mouth. Having no choice because Kates hand was placed lightly on her throat, India swallowed……..

That was 8 months ago.

Kate and Luther and the nest travelled all over, befriending 3 others in the process.  
The bloodlust was enjoyed and eagerly awaited daily by the rest of them, but it was something India hated. In the months since she was "turned", India had made only 1 killing, and she despised herself for it. From then on, shed made a show of "feasting" on humans, only barely breaking skin. If they turned because of her…… well so be it, but at least she wasnt draining their very life blood from the poor innocent souls.

What no one else but her knew was that she could easily get by from drinking the blood from fresh road kills, and in the towns they visited, there were plenty. Deer, Elk, Moose…….. It suited her and  
Kate and Luther were non the wiser.

India found out that her sense of smell was ten times better than it was, infact it was deemed the best in the nest by Luther. They used her to track regularly.  
She was free to go out on her own nightly, and feeling like an outcast from the rest, chose to do so at every opportunity.

Present time…shed just refused some human blood and Kate was furious, so India walked out…

Back where her life as a non entity had started, back in Manning. Sat alone again, in the same pub. Somehow, since being turned, her skin had become the smoothest, perfect, almost translucent one shed dreamed of as a teenager. Her hair was longer and thicker. Her lips had taken on a fuller, redder appearance and her green eyes almost illuminous in their clarity. Many a head turned in the pub as she walked in, but she paid them no mind.  
Nursing a beer, shed been sitting there 20 mins when the door opened, and in walked 2 men. Both looked to be in their twenties. One taller than the other, wearing a green hooded top under a tan jacket and jeans. His hair was brown and scruffy looking, a little overdue for a trim. But those eyes……. Hazel they were, and soulful. He had a wholesome look.  
The shorter of the 2 had fairer hair, cut shorter and with a few spikes. His eyes were equally striking… green and piercing. Clothing of choice for him was jeans, grey T, maroon shirt over the top and a black leather coat. Overall look? Straight up sexy. Indias loins tingled, and she knew her eyes glittered. Stop that she thought to herself.

They ordered beers, and India overheard one name. Daniel Elkins. Shed heard that name mentioned a dozen times by Kate and Luther over the months. Why was he important? 

The 2 men drank up and left. Oh well, nice scenery while it lasted India thought. Finishing up her own beer, she walked outside and made her way in the pitch black up the road back to the cabin. The scent of a fresh kill slammed her nostrils, and she inhaled the iron smell hungrily. Taking no time to find it, she saw the deer and bent down, her fangs descending.  
A rustle of sound behind her had her turning quickly, fangs still bared and the lustful glitter of her eyes visible in the darkness. The 2 strangers from the pub had unbeknown to her walked the wrong way to their car, remembering the correct way 2 minutes after India had left the pub.

"Jesus fucking christ!" the shorter one hissed. Hed placed a protective hand over the front of the taller one.  
"Oh my God Dean we havent any weapons with us!" hissed Tall Guy  
"Yeah I realise that Sammy!" Dean answered.  
India painfully retracted her fangs and mentally talked herself down from her feast.  
" Please…… I mean no harm. I swear" she told them, holding out a hand in a peaceful manner.  
"All your kind mean harm lady" the one known as Dean snapped.  
Sam was still behind him.  
"No seriously. Yes, I am a vampire…. But not the type youre obviously used to dealing with. And why are you being so nonchalant about me being one anyway?" India asked with a slight smile and her head cocked to one side.  
"My questions first I think. What do you mean not the type we usually deal with huh?"  
"Dean, lets just get the hell out of here man." Sam pleaded.  
"No Sammy, I wanna know. She could be interesting to us about the job bro" Dean answered.  
Sam looked unconvinced.  
"Well…… Im India by the way, just incase you were interested" she smiled. Why did this sexy, sassy woman have to be a freakin creature of the night Dean thought.  
"Dean, and hes my brother Sam. Ill stop myself from answering that question just yet. Carry on" Dean instructed her.  
"I was sat here in the pub we just came from 8 months ago. Got chatting to this group of loud, lairy men and women. I just broke up with my then boyfriend and was feeling really shitty, so I ended up getting totally wasted with them. They took me back to this cabin, and one of the guys, the leader I later found out, bit me. Turned me. Luther his name is, and his soul mate is Kate. Well, they live the full on, vampire lifestyle. Feed and kill daily. I made 1 kill a week after I was turned, and Ive loathed myself for it ever since. Human blood does not interest me. I found out I can get by on fresh animal blood."  
The brothers had listened to her quietly.  
"Animal blood?" Sam asked her.  
"Yeah. After the kill, I went out walking. Seemed like hours. I came across an elk that had just been hit. It was practically dead. The smell of its blood was overwhelming. So, I decided to try it, and it did the trick luckily for me. Luther and Kate don't know this though"  
"How the hell have you kept something like this from the evil bastards so long?" asked Dean.  
"Its not easy, but whenever they bring new humans back for feasting, I put my lips to their necks and barely break the skin. As long as its enough to just draw blood, and I make a pretence of wiping my mouth…….the stupid pricks don't know" She ended this with a grin.  
"Lets go back to the pub, and Sam and I here will tell you why we arent shocked about vampires being among us……."

Off they all went. Sam went to the bar and ordered beers all round. India sat across from both of them, and openly appraised their looks. Another revelation being turned had given her was the fact that she had no inhibitions anymore. If she liked what she saw, she usually went after it. No longer than the one night though. Before her new life, she was quite a shy, timid girl, and the thought of one nighters just did nothing for her. She looked intently at Dean, who was reciprocating that look.  
He liked looking at her, man she was hot. Those eyes….and those full red lips begging to be kissed. He wanted to run his thumb along that lower lip, such was its ripeness. Mentally shaking himself, he got a grip. Not of India unfortunately…..  
"So come on guys, what gives? I told, you tell now"  
"I don't see why we should tell you anything at all actually" Sam snarked. He didnt trust this girl yet. But if she was one of them, why was she gonna drink animal blood?  
"Come on Sammy man, I think we owe the girl an explanation don't you?"  
Sam sighed. "Spose so"

Over another beer, Dean told India everything. From that night 22 years ago. She was horrified, and emotion swarmed through her at what 2 innocent children went through.  
"Im so sorry. I cant imagine what that must have been like"  
"It hasnt always been easy" said Dean. After a short pause, she asked: "OK. So you wanna find Luthers nest? That's easy. Im willing to show you."  
"You are?" asked Sam.  
"Yeah. I owe them no loyalty. After what they did to me? No way. I don't enjoy the life I have now. Im a fuckin freak, and frankly Id prefer no life at all to this."  
"Do you mean that?" Dean asked her.  
"Every damn word" she replied. "if you kill them all, Im gonna take off some place else. Try and live a kind of normal life. Ill just have to find a place near a zoo or a veterinarians or something!" she laughed. Dean laughed with her, Sam looking between the 2. He really hoped Deans dowstairs brain wasnt leading them into a trap.  
"You wanna go now?" asked India.  
"No time like the present now is there?" Dean smiled.  
They finished the remains of the beers, and went outside to the car. Sam popped the trunk. He and Dean pulled everything from it that theyd need to finish this nest off for good. India was awestruck. The stash of weapons turned her on for some weird reason. Jesus, what is with me? I really need to get laid or something!  
Dean took a long, shining machete from some canvass. The sight of that didnt turn her on at all….. It filled her with a dread and horror that was overwhelming, for she knew one quick slice of that and shed be gone forever. She might think shed be better of properly "dead" , but deep down, she didnt want that. Not at all.  
Sam saw her eyeing the knife warily. "Not too keen on knives then India?" He didnt want to be mean with her, but till everyone of these damn things was dead, he was reserving judgement on her as a person.  
"Not ones that could very easily take my head off no." she snapped back. He needed to lightnen up!  
Sam had gone to the funeral home earlier this evening, loading up on dead mans blood. It wasnt a huge amount but would get the job done.  
Weapons concealed on their bodies, India lead the way back to the cabin, to Kate and Luthers nest……

"Ok. Here it is. Theres a back entrance too. You should take that, and Ill walk in the front and distract them. Its no use using stealth, they practically sleep with one eye open."  
"How serious do you want these ….. Things dead?" Dean asked looking at India.  
"As serious as I can be. Why?"  
"Here. Take this. You ever used a crossbow before?"  
"Do I look like Im into archery?" she asked raising her brow cockily.  
"Sam. Cmere bro. Show her how to use it."  
As Dean walked round the back entrance to check on things, Sam instructed India on how to load and use the crossbow. He was impressed, she was a quick learn. "You look like youre enjoying this" Sam smiled.  
"I am!" she laughed. "Come on Sam, lets go and start my life of freedom"  
They walked back round to Dean.  
"Right, Im going in the front." India stated.  
"Wait. The moment you hear the door kicked in back here, you go in. have your first arrow ready to go. You Ok?"  
India gave a big sigh. She was scared, but she wanted, needed her right to freedom.  
"Yeah. Lets do it"

Dean and Sam waited while India got to the front of the cabin. Then, Sam gave the door one huge kick, and in it caved. The vampires all gave the most unholy of screeches. The sound sent shivers down Deans back. A guy came at them first. Sam swung his machete and the vampire went down. India was at full flow, shed already taken 2 out. Boy she was loving this! For the hurt you caused me………  
Luther gave a roundhouse kick and knocked Sam on his ass, the knife skidding out of his hand. India spotted it and kicked it back towards him. He gratefully got a grip on the handle again. Amelia was on Dean, fangs bared. She was strong, but Dean was stronger. He flipped her over on her back, and she sprang up again immediately, fangs bared, ready to attack. Dean swung his knife before she had a chance to blink. She dropped.  
The screaming was unbearable. Kate and India were getting to grips in hand to hand combat. Kate was stronger and more powerful than India, and had her on her back pinning her down. "You ungrateful bitch!" roared Kate.  
"Bite me!" screeched India . Kate backhanded her hard across the face, then put her hands round her throat, squeezing tightly. India fought for all she was worth.  
Dean and Sam, between being beaten black and blue from various vampires, had dealt with them all apart from 2. Only Luther and Kate remained. India had fought free from Kates grasp. They were circling each other like 2 protective lionesses on the African plains. Luther had once again gone at Dean. It was an almighty struggle, but he was giving Luther as good as he got. Sam spied Indias dropped crossbow. He sprinted to it and had it loaded in a second.  
"India! Catch!" he yelled. Like lightening, India flung out her hand and caught it. "You cant beat me India darling, I don't know why you bother!"  
"Fuck you bitch" India snapped.  
Sam knew he had to distract Kate in order for her to lose concentration for a second. He had an idea.  
"Kate!" he yelled. It did the trick. Kate turned her head towards the sound. That's all it took. India let the arrow fly, and Kate dropped like stone.  
Slumped on the floor, she slurred "Well well well. You surprise me India. I never trusted you. Not properly" with that, her eyes closed.  
"Sam?" she asked, pointing to his knife. He threw it to her. With one swift move, Kates head was off too for good measure.  
"Nice work" Sam congratulated her. Sweaty, beaten and bloodied, she smiled back.

Dean and Luther were slugging it out like two veteran boxers in the ring. Luther was bloodied, but Dean looked bad. Blood covered his face, and his jeans were ripped open down one thigh, blood and gore seeping through. Now would be a good time Sammy, Dean thought. Sam must have heard him, for at that moment, he loaded the crossbow and aimed it straight at Luthers black heart.  
Split second later, he too was headless. Never had Dean enjoyed killing something as much as he did Luther. 

Seconds passed, Dean, Sam and India looked at each other, breathing heavily.  
"Lets get out of here" Sam said.  
They picked up the weapons, and left the fetid cabin behind. Thye walk back to the Impala was slow and ardous. Dean told India how impressed he was with her, and she was basking in it. The whole thing had given her a high no animal blood could ever have. Her eyes were flashing beautifully. She had a smear of blood on the side of her face, and her nose was bleeding. To Dean, no other woman had ever looked as sexy.  
Sam took all the weapons and carefully placed them back in their correct places.

Dean and India stood looking at each other.  
"Thanks. For everything" India told him.  
"Same goes. One more on the team always helps" he smiled.  
"I enjoyed it, thought it shames me to say it" she replied, looking down.  
Dean reached his hand out, tipped her chin back up.  
"Don't be. You did good" It was she who closed the gap, she who placed those full, ruby lips on Deans. He fisted his hands in her luscious hair. Sexy woman, sexy kiss.  
They broke apart.  
"We ever need a tracker, well find you" were Deans last words as he walked round to the drivers side. Raising his fingers in a gesture of goodbye, he climbed in. Sam leaned out of his window, smiled and waved. "Thanks India" he said. She waved back.  
The lights on the car shone bright in the darkness, and as they drove off, a piece of Indias undead heart went with it.

The End.


End file.
